


Going Steady

by skyz



Series: Canyons of Steel [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-09
Updated: 2013-03-09
Packaged: 2017-12-04 18:24:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/713685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyz/pseuds/skyz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Santana didn't date. She had sex. So how did she find herself going steady with two different girls?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Going Steady

"We're going steady," Brittany announced in glee practice one day to Santana.

Mercedes was belting out some old Billie Holiday song and Santana had been filing her nails in boredom. She didn't like old songs like this and it wasn't as if it were a group number. Mercedes was just showing off her vocal range to Mr. Schuester.

"Hmm?" Santana grunted and turned her attention to Rachel who sat front row looking rather riveted by Mercedes performance.

She wondered if Rachel liked Billie Holiday or was just impressed with the singing. The only reference she had was Beyonce -- except now that she thought about it Beyonce had been playing Etta James who was blonde and sang that song At Last. Santana didn't know anything about Billie Holiday.

And Rachel had worn that purple dress that made Santana want to just take it off and burn it because it hid Berry's ridiculously hot body and she missed the knee high socks today. Maybe she could buy her a pair of bright red socks with the argyle pattern and Rachel could model them for her--naked. That would be totally amazing.

"It's not dating," Brittany said. "I looked it up."

"What did you look up?" Santana finally turned her full attention to Brittany to find her beaming at her.

She tried to think of what she might have done to get Brittany to look at her like that. She'd bought her a latte from McDonald's for breakfast, had helped her with her pronunciation in Spanish for her oral test, and they'd made out in one of the stairwells. But that was normal and not unusual so why was Brittany looking at her like that?

Santana couldn't help but frown a little.

"She's really pretty isn't she? I like it when Rachel gets all intense and grrr."

"Yeah it's nice. But what were you saying again?" This was why she paid attention to Brittany because if she didn't she'd miss something and Brittany would just go on and on and Santana usually ended up irritated and tired.

She decided that she wouldn't think about Berry for the rest of the day.

"We're going steady. All three of us. Rachel agreed. Now it's your turn."

"What?" This was what she got for not paying attention. Who'd given Brittany this idea? She had a sinking suspicion of who it was and she sent a quick glare at the back of Rachel's shiny head.

"It's not dating."

"You talked to her about this before you talked to me?" Santana wasn't sure how she felt about that. It kind of felt like she was being ganged up on. Wasn't she Brittany's best friend? They always talked about things together.

She wasn't sure she liked this new change in their relationship.

"Because you would have said no and now you won't."

"Who says I won't? I can. I do. No."

"You don't mean it. Anyway we're going to get sundaes after practice and then we're going to Rachel's to help her practice her facial expressions."

"Who is _"we"_?" We? When had that happened? It was and always would be Santana and Brittany. Rachel, if anything, was a third wheel. It wasn't SantanaBrittanyRachel as if they were one entity.

"Us."

"I told you--"

"And you know I agreed to no dating but this isn't dating. It's okay if you can't come but Rachel was really looking forward to it."

"She was?" She usually made fun of Rachel when she practiced her singing faces. It was pretty fucking hilarious. 

"She likes us!"

"She does?" Santana felt as if she'd somehow stopped paying attention. How had she missed this?

"Duh! So will you come and we have to get her a jacket too so that we can all match."

"But she's not a cheerleader. I guess we could get one made. With a gold star on the back and maybe some song lyrics... Does that sound okay?" She wanted to be sick at what just came out of her mouth, but Brittany's happiness made her suppress her gag reflex.

"That's perfect, S!"

Santana blamed all of this on the socks. Those multicolored, patterned, knee high socks. And the short skirts didn't help matters either. Rachel was a walking, talking, obnoxious contradiction. And somehow Santana had found it so incredibly hot, that of course when the opportunity presented itself, she had to make a game of it. 

And now this was the result. 

She was a weak, weak, woman. 

"Is your dad gonna be home after practice?" Brittany asked right before Santana felt a hand settle on her inner thigh. 

Santana smirked to herself and thought that being a weak woman had its benefits. 

"Nope."

"Then we'll celebrate all together."

"Whatever you say, B. Whatever you say."


End file.
